Surprise 2
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: the Akatsuki get a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**()yep. here we go again. I don't know why. I'm just a sick/ weird individual who likes writing these kinds of stories. & for whatever reason, I seem to have a thing about making it happen in pairs. I'm weird. what can I say? **

Part 1

Kazumi packed her satchel with the few things she had bought and headed out of town. It was just a tiny unnamed town, not even on the map. That was the only kind of town the Akatsuki could afford to go into without being noticed. And, of course, even then, they only remained unnoticed if they weren't wearing their signature cloaks, which Kazumi wasn't at the time, for that very reason. The last thing they needed was to be discovered. Even then, she felt eyes on her and felt as if maybe some of the villagers knew who she was, even without the Akatsuki cloak. She left the village through the front gates, not looking back. In truth, the hideout was in the woods, not far from the village at all, but it was well hidden. Pain made sure of that. She entered the hideout unnoticed, heading straight for the room that she and Itachi shared, closing the door behind her. She then entered the bathroom adjoining their room and closed that door behind her. A few minutes later, she sat staring at the test she held in her hand, wide eyed. She wasn't sure how to feel about the result. Partly, she was terrified. But, there was a part of her deep down that was happy, even if it was mostly smothered by the terrified feeling. It was then that she heard the knock on the bedroom door. She heard Amaya's voice from the other side. You would think her voice would be barely audible through the 2 closed doors, but Amaya could be really loud when she wanted to.  
>"Kazumi. Kazumi, are you in there? Are you okay? If you're okay, you better open this door right now or I'm going to start kicking it down."<br>Normally, Kazumi would ignore someone. But, she wasn't entirely sure that Amaya wouldn't actually kick the door down. She tossed the test tin the trash (no use keeping it now, she already knew what she needed to know), and opened the bathroom door, entering the bedroom, then opening the bedroom door to find Amaya standing there with her hands on her hips. Her little daughter, Rie, was standing with her, mimicking her mother's pose. When she saw Kazumi, she could tell right away that something wasn't right.  
>"What are you doing here, Amaya?" Kazumi asked.<br>"Pain wanted me to come check on you. He said something didn't seem right about you when you came back from your shopping trip. I tried to tell him that if I were you, and something was wrong, I probably wouldn't want someone sticking their nose where it didn't belong, but he insisted. I think he was just worried about you. He meant well, I guess." Amaya said, shrugging. Then, she sighed and said, "Kazumi, what's going on?"  
>"Amaya, I need to talk to you for a second." Kazumi's voice was quiet now, and Amaya could hear a hint of fear, something that Kazumi rarely let show, but it was almost as if, at this moment, she couldn't hide it. Amaya looked down and stroked her daughter's long silver hair.<br>"Rie, honey, could you go see daddy for a little while, so he can teach you some new prayers to Lord Jashin?" she said, smiling gently at Rie. Rie smiled up at her mother.  
>"Of course, mommy." she said, excitedly, and she ran off down the hall to the main area of the hideout, where Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki members were. Amaya entered the room and closed the door.<br>"Now, what's with all the hush hush?" she asked.  
>"Amaya, I just found out that I'm pregnant." Kazumi said.<br>"You just found out?" Amaya said.  
>"Yeah, like, just 5 seconds ago, found out." Kazumi said in a tone of voice that showed just a slight bit of her usual personality showing through.<br>"So, Itachi doesn't know yet?" Amaya asked.  
>"No. Of course not. I just found out. You have to promise to keep this quiet until I tell him, okay?" Kazumi said.<br>"Of course." Amaya said.  
>Rin sat on the bed in the room that she and Deidara shared with her face in her hands. 'Ugh. Stupid.' she thought, 'So stupid. I should have been more careful. How could I be so dumb? What kind of medical ninja am I?' She held the test tightly in her hand, looking at it once more as if she expected it to be a false reading and correct itself. But, she knew the result was right. As a medical ninja, she saw all the signs. She was pretty sure even before she took the test. She just wanted to confirm it. She tossed the test in the trash can by the bed. She couldn't look at it anymore. She knew she would be sick if she did. She was fairly sure that Deidara would not take it well. He could get very irritable at times, even over some of the most ridiculous things. Imagine what would happen when he found out something like that. And, that was only if he didn't have a heart attack or a nrvous breakdown first. She wasn't so sure she wasn't going to. Just then, she heard a knock at the door.<br>"Who's there?" she asked, her voice even quieter than usual.  
>"Rin. Are you okay? You've been in your room for a long time now. I just wanted to come check on you." It was Suzu's voice. Suzu had a voice that was easy to recognize. It was just as pleasant to listen to hear as her many bells and chimes she always used to trigger her genjutsu. "Can I come in?" she asked after a moment.  
>"Sure." Rin finally answered quietly. She was appreciative that Suzu was nice enough to come check on her. Suzu opened the door and entered the room.<br>"Can you shut the door behind you?" Rin asked.  
>"Sure." Suzu said, shrugging her petite shoulders and doing as she was asked.<br>"Thank you for coming to see if I was okay." Rin said, though she was clearly still upset about something.  
>"Hey. Don't mention it." Suzu said, "But, what's all this about?"<br>"Suzu, I'm pregnant. I... just found out. I just took the test." Rin said.  
>"Uh. And you're worried what Deidara will do when he finds out, aren't you?" Suzu asked. That was typical Suzu, strong minded, intelligent, just as Rin herself was. That was something the two of them had in common. Another was the fact that their boyfriends were partners.<br>"Yeah. Please, don't tell anybody anything until I tell him, okay?" Rin said.  
>"Don't worry. I would never say anything. It's not my place." Suzu said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kazumi paced back and forth beside her bed, trying to think of what she would say to Itachi, how she would tell him. She was sure Itachi would want none of this. Now, the smart comment about her and Itachi restoring the Uchiha clan, that she had made back when Amaya was pregnant with Rie and Konan was pregnant with Yuu, didn't seem so funny anymore. Sometimes she wondered if things happened just as payback for opening her mouth. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw someone in the doorway. It was Itachi. Kazumi's heart sped up by what felt like about a thousand beats per second as he walked into the room.  
>"Itachi, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." she said. She was visibly shaken. This was not something that happened often, and Itachi noticed right away.<br>"I'm sorry, Kazumi. You don't usually scare so easily." he said.  
>"Yeah. It's okay. It's not your fault." she said, crossing her arms and turning away.<br>"What's the matter? Something is wrong. This isn't like you." he said, coming up behind her, and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>"It's... it's just... nothing." she said.<br>"Kazumi, are you leaving me?" he asked. She spun around, and looked him straight in the eye.  
>"Itachi, no. Don't ever think that. I would never. I love you more than anything. Do you understand me?" she said.<br>"Then, what is it?" he asked.  
>"Itachi, I have to tell you that... that I'm pregnant." she said, her blue eyes sparkling slightly with tears as she turned away again.<br>"What?" Itachi said. There was a silence for a moment.  
>"You're... pregnant. Is that why you've been acting so odd lately?" Itachi finally said.<br>"Yes." she said, quietly, barely audible, as she finally turned back around again to face Itachi. One tear escaped from her eye, in spite of her blinking, trying to keep it back. Itachi brought his hand to her face, gently wiping the tear from her cheek. Kazumi looked up at him, blinking in slight confusion. He pulled her close, hugging her.  
>"You shouldn't cry. You need to stay calm. Stress is bad for the baby. I want our baby to be born healthy and strong." he said.<br>"You mean, you're happy?" she asked.  
>"Of course. This is the first step to carrying on the Uchiha clan." he answered. At that moment, Kazumi was so relieved that she went from crying to quietly laughing as she clung to Itachi's lanky frame. Then finally pulled away, and looked at each other for a moment.<br>"Does your cousin know yet?" Itachi asked.  
>"No, Pain doesn't know yet. We need to tell him, though. He is our leader." Kazumi answered. Itachi nodded.<br>Rin sat on the bed, watching her boyfriend sleep beside her as she thought of what she would say to him. He was very high strung and could be irritable. Not to mention that he was quite immature most of the time. She looked over at him, still sleeping soundly. She sighed and got out of bed.  
>"Rin, where are you going, hmm?" Deidara's voice behind her prompted her to turn around. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, his blond hair hanging down and in his face.<br>"Oh, uh, nowhere. It's nothing." she said. He looked in her eyes, getting out of bed. Something wasn't right. He could tell. He could see it in her eyes. The usual brightness and sparkle that was in her green eyes was not visible. Something was obviously bothering her.  
>"What's the matter?" he asked.<br>"Nothing." she said, looking to the ground.  
>"Rin, what's going on? You're not cheating on me, are you?" he asked.<br>"What? Deidara, of course not! I would never cheat on you. How could you even think that?" Run said, disbelieving of what she was even hearing, "Of course it's not that."  
>"Then why are you acting so weird, hmm?" Deidara asked putting his hands on his hips impatiently. Rin bit her lip and took a deep breath in.<br>"Deidara, I have to tell you something. It's something really important, okay?" she said.  
>"Okay." Deidara said, raising an eyebrow in anticipation of what she would say next.<br>"Deidara, I... I'm pregnant." she said, a few tears welling up in her eyes. Deidara stared at her, his eyes widening. The color drained from his face, as he stood there silently.  
>"Deidara?" she said, trying to get him to do or say something.<br>After another short moment, he finally said, "You're sure?"  
>"Yes, Deidara. Absolutely sure." she said. He laughed a little, and she narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.<br>"You're pregnant! I'm going to be a dad! That's so awesome!" he said, a huge smile on his face. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She couldn't believe it. She was so sure he would be angry. But, he was thrilled. She closed her eyes softly and hugged him tightly. She was so relieved that she sighed, a few happy tears actually forming in her eyes. When they finally pulled away, Deidara put his hands on her shoulders.  
>"We have to let Pain know. He'll find out. And if he does and we don't tell him, he's going to be pissed." Deidara said. Rin nodded.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3****

The next day, the Akatsuki were all gathered in the main area of the hideout when Itachi and Kazumi came down the hallway. Tobi was playing with the 2 kids, Rie (Amaya's & Hidan's daughter) and Yuu (Pain's & Konan's son). **  
><strong>"Tobi, if Deidara is mean to you, just go over and flick him right on the nose. Like this." Rie said, grinning and walking over to Deidara, who was sitting on the couch with Rin, Sasori, and Suzu, and punched him directly in the nose. **  
><strong>"Why you little...! That wasn't a flick, that was a punch, hm! You punched me in the nose, you little shit head!" Deidara yelled. Rie just grinned again, and shrugged her shoulders. Yuu smiled at her, and Tobi started laughing. Amaya laughed, shaking her head slightly.**  
><strong>"Yep. My daughter has attitude." she said, smiling.**  
><strong>"Yeah! That's my girl." Hidan said, patting his daughter on the head.**  
><strong>"So, your daughter is as annoying as you, Hidan. Big surprise." Kakuzu remarked.**  
><strong>"No." Kin said, "She's worse. She's as bad as both Amaya and Hidan."**  
><strong>"Excuse me." Amaya said, narrowing her eyes at her teammate. Kin grinned and shrugged.**  
><strong>"It's the truth." she (Kin) said.**  
><strong>"Pain, Itachi and I have to tell you something." Kazumi said.**  
><strong>"Yes, Kazumi. What is it?" asked Pain, who had just emerged from his office. Pain had a close relationship with Kazumi as both Nagato and Konan had a special place in their hearts for her. Much of this was because Kazumi was Yahiko's cousin, younger by a year, and, when he was alive, he had been close with her. And, in a sense, Pain was Yahiko. The body of his main path was Yahiko's, and he possessed many of Yahiko's traits and ideas. Though Kazumi knew all to well that nothing could bring her cousin back, she sometimes felt that, with Pain, it was almost like Yahiko was with her sometimes. Make no mistake, her close bond with Pain was one of family, not romance. Itachi was the man she loved. Kazumi looked from Pain to Itachi and back again. **  
><strong>"I'm pregnant." she said, grinning.**  
><strong>"What?" Deidara yelled, jumping off of the couch, "No way, hm! You're just screwing with me."**  
><strong>"What? What is your problem now?" Kazumi said, putting her hands on her hips.**  
><strong>"Rin is pregnant, too." Deidara said.**  
><strong>"Calm down, Deidara. Knock it off." Pain said, retreating back to his office to contemplate the news. Konan smiled at Kazumi and Rin, her way of congratulating them silently, before following Pain into his office. Kisame walked over to Itachi. **  
><strong>"Yeah. Way to go, Itachi. Congratulations, my friend." Kisame said, grinning his pointy toothed grin as he punched him playfully in the shoulder. Itachi was silent, though, behind the collar of his cloak, one may be able to see him blush slightly.**  
><strong>Tobi jumped up and hugged Deidara tightly.**  
><strong>"Yay! Senpai is going to be a daddy!" he said.**  
><strong>"Damnit, Tobi, go away! Leave me alone!" Deidara said, earning a laugh from some of the other Akatsuki members.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4****

Kazumi jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as a wave of nausea swept over her, and she vomited into the toilet. She sat there leaning her forehead against the toilet, closing her eyes, when she felt a hand on her back. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Itachi.**  
><strong>"Kazumi, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. **  
><strong>"Yeah. It's alright. Just a little sick. Itachi, I didn't want to wake you." she said.**  
><strong>"It's alright. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Would you like me to go get your cousin?" he said. She shook her head.**  
><strong>"No. Could you just stay with me for a few minutes?" she said, sitting back against the wall.**  
><strong>"For as long as you need." Itachi answered. Itachi kneeled down next to her and she layed her head on him. She felt better after a few minutes, and attempted to stand, but her body felt weak and she leaned on the wall for support. Itachi picked her up and carried her to bed. He sat down beside her and watched her for a few moments for any signs of distress. Once he wad convinced that she was fine, he layed down beside her, wrapping his arm around her. Feeling him beside her, she moved closed to him, snuggling against him.**  
><strong>"Good morning, hm." Deidara said, coming up behind Rin and kissing her on the head. **  
><strong>"Good morning." she said, smiling.**  
><strong>"How are you this morning? And how is our baby?" he asked. Rin suddenly felt sick. Her hand flew to her mouth and she clutched her stomach as she ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Deidara ran after her.**  
><strong>"Rin," he yelled after her, "are you okay?" He knelt down beside her.**  
><strong>"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just morning sickness." she said. She leaned over the toilet and threw up again. Deidara brushed Rin's hair out of her face.**  
><strong>"Are you sure you're okay? You look like hell." he said.**  
><strong>"Geez, thanks." she said, smiling weakly. **  
><strong>"You know I didn't mean it like that, hm." he said. **  
><strong>"Yeah, I know." she said, trying to stand up. She felt a little better now. She leaned on Deidara a little as she walked back out to her room and layed on the bed.**  
><strong>"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.**  
><strong>"Yeah, just tired." she answered before closing her eyes. Deidara layed next to her, every so often stroking her hair until finally he fell asleep, too.


End file.
